The Godfather II (video game)
The Godfather II is both a sequel to The Godfather: The Game and an adaptation of The Godfather Part II, where you play as a Corleone soldato named Dominic Corleone and become Don after former protagonist Aldo Trapani gets killed. The action takes place across three cities: New York, Miami, and Havana. The game is played from a third person perspective. It also contains some strategy elements, as the player's character battles rival families and take over businesses to ultimately rule over many cities. Robert Duvall reprises his role as consigliere Tom Hagen in both voice and likeness as he did in the first game. However, Al Pacino, who played Don Michael Corleone in the film did not provide his likeness or voice and the character of Michael was changed significantly in the game itself. Also, though several actors from the film have died, surviving actors G.D. Spradlin, Carmine Caridi and Danny Aiello do not feature (although Spradlin and Aiello seem to have provided their likenesses). Additionally, Andrew Pifko, Joseph May and Andrew Moxham do not reprise their roles. Synopsis New York Six weeks after the riot in Cuba, two of the Corleone's capos, Carmine and Tony Rosato, better known as the Rosato Brothers, renege on their former side to begin building their own organized crime families. Dominic is then tasked with recruiting underlings and re-acquiring Carmine's newly-owned rackets in New York. After Dominic has managed to reclaim a number of Carmine's rackets, Carmine offers to hold a truce meeting with Dominic and Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli to negotiate for peace. The meeting, however, turns out to be a setup. Dominic manages to escape thanks to a police officer entering the building, but Frank is apparently killed by being strangled by a garotte wire. After taking over the rest of Carmine's rackets and assasinating all of Carmine's made men, Dominic eliminates Carmine and his remaining men at his compound and then orders one of his men to bomb the building's gas main effectively destroying the compound and the remains of Carmine Rosato's family. Miami After Carmine's death, Hyman Roth contacts Dominic and asks him to come to Miami,Florida, so he can rescue his associate, Steven Ciccoricco, who was kidnapped by the Granados Family. Following the rescue, Dominic allies himself with Roth and is aided by Fredo (who was sent by Michael Corleone to help at the hotels). Dominic establishes himself in Miami and gradually takes over businesses from the Tony Rosato's family, eventually eliminating them at their compound later on. When Don Samuele Mangano moves his organization to Miami, Dominic wisely chooses to offer an alliance with them, which Samuele accepts. A few hours later, Fredo calls Dominic and wants to have a drink at Dominic's Florida Safehouse, Dominic and Fredo are suddenly ambushed there, but both survive the attack, thanks to Dominic's quick actions. Fredo, suspecting the Mangano Family to be guilty, breaks the alliance, also believing that Mangano's smuggling men and guns into Florida to start a war. After killing Hector Santos as a favor for union boss Charlie Green to gain access to the island that Mangano's Warehouse is on, Dominic's family raids and takes over the Warehouse. Mangano calls Dominic shortly after and says that he was not behind the hit and says that they need to have a sitdown at an old warehouse on Dodge Island. However, instead of Mangano being there, his consigliere, Paulo Riccitello, is there instead. Paolo tells Dominic that the Manganos were not behind the hit attempt and that if they had wanted Dominic killed he'd already be dead. During the meeting, Giorgio Strozzi, a Mangano Underboss, leads an assault to take over six of Dominic's rackets. Later, Fredo tells Dominic to go to Hyman Roth who knows not only how to reason with the Manganos, but also how to fix the problem. Roth reintroduces Dominic to CIA Agent Henry Mitchell (Who tasked Dominic to assassinate Alejandro Almeida to stop an Airport Strike earlier), who is plotting to assassinate Fidel Castro. This situation pays homage to rumors that the CIA hired Mafia members to try and assassinate Castro. Cuba Dominic is sent to Havana and tries to kill Castro with a sniper rifle, but fails, as one of Castro's high-ranking officials, Don Esteban Almeida had prior knowledge of the assassination attempt and alerted the authorities. It is also suggested in various scenes that Roth was working with the Almeida Family to set Dominic up. Which explains why Mitchell and Roth wanted Dominic to assassinate the dissident leaders, removing all of Batista's supporters would keep Castro as the president. Finale When Dominic returns to account his failures to Michael, they learn that Frank Pentangeli is alive, ready to testify against the Corleones at a Senate Investigation into organized crime. Dominic rescues Frank's brother, Vincenzo, from Hyman Roth's kidnappers, and Vincenzo convinces Frank to recant his testimony. But the family has other problems. Henry Mitchell has gone rogue, and Fredo has unwittingly betrayed Michael, due to Roth's manipulation. With the Senate Hearing out of the way, Michael decides that his enemies need to be eliminated. After killing Mitchell and destroying the rest of the all rival families in all three cities, Dominic and his men carry out their last mission: Assassinating Hyman Roth. After a tense shootout in the Miami International Airport with Roth's men, airport security and the police, Dominic assassinates Roth and successfully escapes to the previously taken over Mangano, Granados and Almeida Compound. When Dominic corners an unarmed and cowering Roth, Dominic demands to know why Roth betrayed him and tried to have him killed, to which Hyman responds in a melancholy tone "This is the life we chose", before being killed. Michael congratulates Dominic on a job well done, and tells him his future in the family is secure. The family welcomes him in, calling him Godfather. The game ends with a reenactment of Fredo's murder from the original film, with Dominic's voice heard saying "Fredo, I'm sorry". Gameplay Many gameplay elements from the original game returns in the sequel, some expanded and improved. Like the first game, The Godfather II is a third-person shooter taking place in an open world, and both story-based and side missions involve gunplay, hand-to-hand fighting, and driving. However, the sequel features "Black Hand 2.0" control scheme where the player can grab, knee, kick, and head-butt enemies. In a gun fight, the player can use target-lock or freely aim at specific parts of an enemy, and a disarmed or injured enemy can be approached and executed with a unique killing blow that depends on the weapon and the enemy's condition. Each of the weapons in the game, including handguns, shotguns, and sub-machine guns, have its own level and statistics, and the player is able to purchase licenses to use higher level weapons with more skill. Much emphasis was placed on the squad mechanic, where the player can directly command a group of soldiers to strategically coordinate the attack. In addition, each soldier is able to use a special skill such as hand-to-hand combat or demolition expertise. By using these skills, multiple approaches will be possible when assaulting a business location or a rival family's compound. In addition to the third-person action gameplay, the game features a strategy aspect that manages the Corleone criminal empire. In the "Don's View," a strategic overview of the game world, the player can order members of the family to expand or protect his territory. Taking over businesses is the main source of cash and reputation, in addition to the perks from controlling the specific type of business. The player's soldiers can be either ordered to take over the target or directly led by the player himself. This strategic gameplay is said to take up about 20% of the whole game. Rival families will actively attack and sabotage the player's establishments in order to dominate the three cities. To weaken the rival family, businesses under the control of enemies can be attacked and taken over. Also, enemy mafiosos can be shot down during gun battles, but rival made men will only be critically wounded and return after a period of recovery. In order to remove them for good, the player must gather information and assassinate the target in a particular context relating to the plot of the game. The Godfather II features a third-person shooter multiplayer mode that supports up to 16 players online. There are currently 6 maps and 4 gameplay modes announced. Multiplayer matches can be also yield in-game cash and weapon licenses that can be carried over to the single player mode. Crime Organizations (Strong to Weak) # Corleone crime family (Strongest) # Trapani crime family # Roth syndicate # Almeida crime family # Mangano crime family # Granados crime family # Tony Rosato's family # Carmine Rosato's family # Dissidents (Weakest) Cast *Chris Cox ... Dominic *Carlos Ferro ... Michael *Robert Duvall ... Tom Hagen *John Mariano ... Fredo Corleone *Danny Jacobs ... Hyman Roth *Peter Hulne ... Tony Rosato/Additional Voices *Gavin Hammon ... Matthew Tilden/Additional Voices *Chris Edgerly ... Senator Pat Geary *Joe Paulino ... Carmine Rosato/Additional Voices *Sasha Roiz ... Agent Henry Mitchell/Additional Voices *Vic Polizos ... Don Esteban Almeida/Don Rico Granados/Additional Voices *Rick Pasqualone ... Aldo Trapani *Ed Martin ... Additional Voices *Ralph Peduto ... Don Samuele Mangano/Additional Voices *Callum Grant ... Additional Voices *Aaron Wilton ... Additional Voices *Tim Talbot ... Additional Voices *Joe Hanna ... Frankie Pentangeli *Deborah Ben-Eliezer ... Additional Voices *Lorri Holt ... Additional Voices *Aimee Miles ... Additional Voices *Robert Ernst ... Additional Voices *Jim Medelin ... Additional Voices *Sergio Gonzales ... Additional Voices *Ryan Drummond ... Additional Voices *Tom Chantler ... Additional Voices Videos The Godfather II Trailer 2 (Video Game) Trivia *Dominic Trapani only existed in the game. *During the meeting in Havana, the hotels are awarded to different people, rather than Dino Pennino, Eddie Pennino, Eddie Levine, Michael Corleone, and others. *The fight at Richie's Tavern is different from the film, with Dominic escaping the police in a rooftops battle rather than Carmine Rosato fighting with the police in the streets. Furthermore, Willie Cicci does not appear walking Pentangeli to the scene. *In the film Frank Pentangeli is the one who says "I don't like the c-note. I take that as an insult." , while in the game, Dominic is the one who says it. *This event takes place before Cuba in the film, while in the game, it is after. *There is no mention of the Rosatos forming separate families in the film. *The Rosatos do not die in the film. *The Granados, Almeidas and Manganos do not appear in the movie. *Hyman Roth and the Corleones were never allied to each other in the film; in the game, the Roth syndicate aids the Corleones by telling Dominic to promote men, to defend and expand his criminal empire, and other advice in order to achieve their own goals. *In the film, Geary goes to the brothel (in Nevada, not NY) without a sit down, and Tom Hagen says "all that is left is our friendship". *Tom Hagen was consigliere to Michael for all the film, while in the game, he is consigliere to Dominic ever since the meeting with Geary. *Michael Corleone says that nothing can happen to Fredo while his mother is still alive, but in the game, he says that it cannot happen while Roth is alive. *The start of the Mangano war is similar to the Altobello Conspiracy, where Dominic attacks the Manganos without permission because Michael is under stress from the hearings, while Vincent Mancini puts a hit on Joey Zasa without permission because Michael is in the hospital. *The death of Roth is different from the film, with Dominic fighting the airport security and Roth's goons before he gets to a fleeing Hyman Roth near the flight gate, while in the film, Rocco Lampone kills Roth and is then gunned down by police, not firing a shot before killing Roth. *Fredo is killed by Al Neri in the movie, but in the game, it appears that Dominic shoots him. *The 1920's flashbacks, including Fanucci, Don Francesco and Genco Abbandando, were not featured. *Even though it's stated to take place during the early 60's, the Hippie movement is mentioned by pedestrians, Color TV is advertised on the radio and some cars are from the early 70's. Psychedelic rock, funky and disco play on the radio and other styles that reminds the 70's and 80's. *Like a lot of video games, there always are some over-the-top dialogue uttered by background characters like pedestrians or rival mobsters, even though in this case, a lot of these lines were intended for specific characters. *In the mission where Dominic needs to kill Cuban army to sneak to kill Fidel Castro, Dominic needs to kill the guards quietly, but instead after garroting the guards quietly, Dominic will shout "NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?" loudly. Families *'Almeida family'[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/0 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Almeidas Family] *'Trapani family' *'Corleone family'[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/1 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Corleone Family] *'Granados family'[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/2 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Granados Family] *'Mangano family'[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/3 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Manganos Family] *'Rosato Brothers' **Tony Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/4 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Carmine Rosato's Family] **Carmine Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/5 Facebook The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Tony Rosato's Family] Notes and references External links *The Godfather II official website Category:Video games